


30 Day OTP Challenge: Richonne

by Prettyprincess45



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love this couple, Love, cuteness, no actually diabetes, otp, youll get cavities from reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprincess45/pseuds/Prettyprincess45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles following the "30 Day OTP challenge", featuring Richonne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1: Holding Hands

Rick pulled his covers off of his body, sighing. He wasn't tired at all, strangely enough. He should've been tired, he hadn't slept in god knows how long. But for whatever reason, he just wanted to get up.

He walked over to the window, where the moonlight was streaming into the room. He just stood there and stared out the window for a few seconds, not moving an inch. He opened the window a crack and let the cool air drift in.

Rick closed his eyes, letting the cold air and a good feeling wash over him. Everyone was asleep, which was a good thing.

"You ok?" Rick heard someone ask, and he opened his sky blue eyes abruptly. He felt a smile creep it's way onto his lips when he saw who it was. Michonne.

"I'm alright." He said, smiling at her.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." He announced, putting his hand gently on her shoulder. He had no idea why he wanted to leave all of a sudden, but he did.

"Wait." She said quietly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"You want to come with?" He asked, to which she smiled.

"If you insist."

He laughed, shutting the window. "Let's go, before we wake the others up." Rick whispered, and he and Michonne headed out.

It was pitch black outside. It was cool outside, with a great breeze. It was a pretty perfect night, in rick's opinion.

They walked side by side for the longest time, remaining silent. Rick knew that Michonne was usually a really quiet girl, but he wanted to at least say something and get rid of all of this awkwardness. But he had no idea what to say.

"Nice night out, huh?" He finally managed.

"Yeah, it is." She replied. At least it was something. Rick had no idea what to say next, so they just walked silently again.

Rick hated this silence. Nobody was saying anything, even though there was plenty to say.

Rick let the breeze hit his body. He stopped in his tracks, causing Michonne to turn around and look at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Come here." He instructed, and she did as she was told. She stood next to him for a few silent seconds, doing completely nothing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He replied by doing the strangest thing, grabbing her hand. He had no idea why he had felt the need to do so.

Michonne didn't object, she just took his hand and continued to walk. Rick felt himself smiling. Her hands were cold, and he gripped them harder as if it would help them warm up. She smiled at him as he did so, and he smiled back. This moment was perfect to him, even if they were just simply walking.

They walked for a long time, hand and hand, before they decided to head back to their house.

As soon as they reached the doorway of the house, Michonne dropped Rick's hand. Rick felt himself frowning. He wanted to hold onto her hand longer, but he suspected it was about time because they were going inside.

Maybe they would go on another walk tomorrow.

"Goodnight Rick." Rick heard Michonne call out.

"G'night." He called back.

Rick smiled and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

Day 2: Cuddling

It was just another regular day in Alexandria. Rick was beginning to notice how the days were falling into a familiar pattern. For once, he felt like a normal person who had a normal life, not a person who needed to slay zombies every day just to stay alive. It was almost like the apocalypse never happened. But as Rick looked beyond those gates, he knew that it was a silly thought to have.

To Rick, it was nice having the whole group in one house, doing normal things like normal people, like a group of best friends.

Rick spent the entire day doing completely nothing. Seriously. He wandered around Alexandria a bit more, so he could get to know the place a little better. And while he was doing so, he thought of Michonne and their little "walk" last night.

Rick would be a fool to day that he didn't have feelings for Michonne. Of course he did. He had been having them for awhile now, but he never spoke a word about it to anyone.

The big question was: did she return his feelings? Did she want him the way that he wanted her? He had no idea, but he had ways of finding out...

Rick arrived inside of the house when it was dark outside. The entire group looked at him as he entered, probably to see who he was and make sure that he wasn't an intruder. Once they realized that it was just him, they all resumed their usual activities.

Rick sat down on the floor, and Michonne slid behind him a few seconds later. He looked at her and smiled, insure of what to say. He didn't need to mess anything up. He ran his hand through his hair quickly.

Daryl got up and walked up to the window. He pulled it open slightly. Then he opened it more.

"Ah." He said, letting the cool air rush over his body.

"Are you crazy?" Tara asked, getting up and approaching the window.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"It's freezing out there. Shut that window." Tara said.

"What're ya talkin about? It's hot in here." Daryl laughed.

Tara shut the window, and Daryl just opened it back up again.

Tara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll leave it open for a little while, but only for a little bit."

"Fine." Daryl replied.

Rick glanced at Michonne again. Her lips were curled into a smile, a beautiful smile at that. He loved it. He smiled back at her.

"She's right, it is cold." Michonne said, shivering slightly. Rick looked at her in concern.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. Just cold." Michonne answered.

Then, an idea clicked into Rick's mind. A smile formed across his lips.

"I think that I can help with that..." He said, inching closer to her. She gave him a suspicious smile, as if to say "what do you have planned this time?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She melted into his embrace and brushed her lips against his neck. He kissed her cheek, wondering what her reaction would be. She just smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Aaw." Rick heard someone in the group coo, buy he decided that this was not the time to look for the culprit. He was having a perfect moment.

They just sat there, all cuddled up and close.

"You getting warmer?" Rick whispered into her ear.

Michonne smiled. "No." She said. He could tell that she was lying. Not like he cared. Apparently, Michonne did have some kind of feelings for him. And that was all that he needed.

Tara jumped up from her spot and slammed the window shut. "I think it's about time that we shut that thing. It's like below 40 degrees in here."

"Don't be so dramatic." Daryl said. Tara laughed and threw her head back.

Rick looked at Michonne, who was still in his arms, wondering if she would break away because the window was closed. But she didn't. In fact, the two remained cuddling for the whole night.


	3. Day 3: Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, what did we think of last night's episode? I think that we can all agree that it was all good until Rick kissed Jessie on the cheek. That just made me so angry... I can't tell you how much I screamed. Also, I don't think that my poor TV will ever recover, lol. I'm just so angry at what they did! Jessie is just so random and out of nowhere. Sorry for those who like her, that's just my opinion. Then again, if you like her, why are you even here?
> 
> Also, last I checked, Rick was drinking a bit before the kiss... ;) 
> 
> Ok, I'll stop ranting now. Sorry for that.
> 
> For this one, it could've been gaming or watching TV. I went with gaming, because it's much more fun. Also, what's sweeter than a couple shootin' each other up? Why did I choose Halo? Well, I just want her that episode of the Big Bang Theory where they had Halo night. So yeah. Enjoy!

Day 3: Gaming

Rick was proud of Carl. He was making new friends. Ok, maybe he wasn't proud per say, but he was pretty happy for him. His son deserved friends, since nobody in the group was his age.

He smiled whenever he saw his son talking to the teenagers, laughing and whispering and such. When he went over to hang out with them. It was good. Every teenager needed friends.

"He looks so happy."

Rick turned around and saw Michonne. He smiled. "Yeah. He does."

"You know what I heard they have up in their hang out room?" Michonne asked. A smile was creeping it's way onto her face.

"What? Porn?" Rick asked, a serious tone in his voice.

Michonne gave him a small punch on the shoulder, laughing. "Don't be stupid. I heard that they had video games up there."

"Yeah? So?"

"You don't like video games?"

"I've never really played one. I've played arcade games, but never console, like xbox or playstation."

"Really? You poor man you." She joked.

Rick rolled his eyes playfully. "What are you saying? That you want to play it?"

"Maybe."

"How? Carl and the other kids are probably playing it and hanging out. No way are they going to let two adults crash their party."

Michonne laughed. "You'll see. You'll see.

XX

A few minutes later, they were in the room, controllers in hand, playing Halo.

"What are we doing?" Rick asked, seconds before Michonne blew him up.

"What the hell?" Rick asked.

"I just killed you." Michonne informed him.

"Oh. How do I shoot?" Rick asked.

"First off, turn the controller the other way. You have it upside down."

Rick turned the controller the right way, his cheeks turning red. Michonne smiled.

"Ok. Now what do I do?" He asked, staring at the remote as if it were a bomb that would explode any minute.

"You look so cute when you're confused." She commented, and his cheeks grew even more red. Then, instead of torturing him any further(even though she wanted to), she showed him the buttons and controls.

"Ok, let's go." Rick said, leaning forward.

"You're such a dork." Michonne said, throwing a plasma grenade at Rick and killing him.

"What?" Rick said, once again confused.

"You just died again." She told him.

"I know, but why? Give me a chance. I'm a beginner."

"I've never played this before either. It still doesn't change that I'm kicking your ass."

"Oh, you watch. I'm gonna get you." Rick said, and Michonne picked up an energy sword and sliced the shit out of Rick.

"Where are the revolvers?" Rick asked, running around the map looking for a weapon. He hadn't even fired a bullet yet.

"There are none. This is a game set in the future."

"That sucks. Why do you get a katana then?"

"It's not a katana. It's an energy sword. Get it right."

"You're hot when you're in dork mode." Rick said, to which Michonne gave him a slap. No too hard, but it was a slap, so his face stung a bit.

"Was that necessary?" Rick asked her.

"Yes. Now get your head in the game. I just killed you again."

"See? So hot."

Michonne ignored him and killed him once again, which gave her the win.

"How..." Rick said.

"Want to play again?" Michonne asked, to which Rick nodded yes.

They started up another match. Michonne got the first kill, but Rick got the second one.

"WOO YEAH! BOW DOWN! BOW DOWN!" Rick got up and jumped in the air.

"Sit down you little dork." Michonne told him, pushing him down.

Rick laughed. He was having so much fun, and he had never seen Michonne like this. This was like a side that she was keeping hidden from him all of this time, and he had to admit that he loved it.

Soon the match ended and Rick's first kill was his only one.

"Good game." Michonne told him.

"I got a kill. I should get like a 'good job' hug or something." Rick said.

"I just whooped your ass at Halo and you want a hug? You men are ridiculous." Michonne said, rolling her eyes. She got up and left the room.

"Come on." She urged Rick. "The kids probably want their hangout back."

"Fine." Rick said like a little kid, standing up. "That was fun." He told Michonne.

"It was. Just work on your Halo skills. You are way too sloppy. I hope you don't kiss like you play Halo." She told him, giving him a smirk.

Then she walked away, leaving him with a mean blush on his shaved cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the OOC-ness, especially Michonne. But she's a girl, and according to you men, us girls are quite mysterious.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day/night!


	4. Day 4: On A Date

NOTE: this one will not take place in Alexandria like the others have so far. This one will be a modern AU setting. Michonne and Rick have been dating already for a bit.

That's that! Onto day 4!

WARNING: Deadly amounts of fluff! Read at your own risk!

XX

Day 4: On a Date

"Seriously, where the hell are you taking me?" Michonne asked Rick as he drove. They were going somewhere, somewhere apparently too private for Michonne to know about. She couldn't even see where they were driving right now, because Rick had her blindfolded in the passenger's seat.

"You'll see. We're almost there." Rick assured her, smiling to himself.

"You know, you can get pulled over and arrested for this." She said in attempt for him to let her take the blindfold off.

Rick snorted. "Arrested? I'm a cop."

"You'll look like a crooked cop, with a blindfolded lady in your car." Michonne laughed. Rick even had her hands tied up. This was crazy. A regular person driving by would that there was a kidnapping going on.

"Calm down. I know you just really want that blindfold off. It will be soon, trust me." Rick told her. Truth was, he was taking her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. It was something completely normal, nothing too drastic.

Michonne sighed. "This better be good."

"It will. You should at least have a bit of an idea of where we're going."

"Yeah, okay. The only thing that you said to me was 'get dressed, we're going out.' You could be taking me to disney for all I know."

"Really? Michonne, don't be ridiculous. We've been dating for awhile now, you know me."

"Actually, I don't. You're pretty unpredictable. But I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Aw, thanks. By the way, we're here." He said, untying her hands and pulling her blindfold off.

Michonne blinked, trying to see her surroundings better. Rick stopped the car, got out, and opened her door. He helped her out of the car.

He took her hand and walked towards the Burger King that was right next to the fancy restaurant. He smiled, thinking that it would be quite fun to play with Michonne a little bit, see how appreciative she was.

"We're going here? Why didn't you just tell me? Like I said, you are so unpredictable. But fast food? You could've just said it and we would've ordered out. Like, we could've gotten a pizza."

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you would like to leave the house." Rick said, willing himself not to crack up.

"It's fine." She said, heading inside. So she didn't care. She was such a good girlfriend.

Rick grabbed Michonne's hand.

"We're not going in there." Rick said, pulling her out. "Fast food? Are you serious?" He asked, laughing.

"Why were you bringing me in then?" Michonne asked.

"I wanted to see how you'd react."

"Really?" Michonne asked, rolling her eyes and taking his hand. "Where are we really going?"

Rick smiled. "Next door." Rick said, walking her towards the fancy restaurant.

Michonne smiled and gasped. "You didn't." She said.

"But I did." He said, happy that she was happy.

"You know how expensive this place is." She said as they walked inside the beautiful place. Rick didn't have to do this, but he did anyway.

As they sat down at the table to look at the menu, Michonne smiled over at Rick.

"Thanks." She said.

"No need to thank me. This is the least I could do."

"I mean, look at this food. It all looks so good."

"Yeah, but they'll probably give us small ass portions. That's how all of these fancy places work."

Michonne laughed. "Yeah, I know. But the food is the best."

They ordered their drinks. Michonne got soda, while Rick opted for a simple glass if water.

"We should play a game." Michonne suggested.

"Like what?" Rick asked, cocking a brow.

"I don't know. How about... Um 20 questions?"

"No, that game's for babies."

"Okay, mister mature adult, what do you want to play?"

"We each say three facts about ourselves. But the catch is, one of the three has to be fake, so the other person had to choose which one of the three is the fake one. It'll really show how much we know about each other."

"Nah. Let's play I-Spy." Michonne scanned the room.

"No! We should play 'To be honest'."

"Okay, what's that?"

"We state our honest opinions about each other, no lies or anything to make the other feel better."

"Let's do it. You first."

"Okay... To be honest, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever dated." Rick said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Michonne smiled back, looking into his eyes dreamily. "To be honest, sometimes you're just too sweet to me."

"To be honest, I could go on for hours about you."

"To be honest, you need to stop. You're giving me diabetes with your sweetness."

"To be honest, I can't."

XX

Michonne sighed. Their little game of "To Be Honest" was long over. They had refilled their drinks three times. And despite all of that, the food still wasn't ready. And they had ordered like an hour ago.

"On a scale from one to ten, how hungry are you? I have to say 15." Rick asked.

"28." Michonne replied.

Rick laughed. "this better be good." He said.

"I know!" Michonne said. "Waiter! I need another refill!"

"Should we play another game?"

"No, let's just talk."

"Ok. About what?"

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

XX

A half hour later, the food arrived. It was delicious, but just as Rick had said, they were served only "small ass portions".

"I want more." Rick said, looking at his clean plate. There wasn't even a speck of salt on the damn thing. Same with Michonne.

"Yeah, but this is all we're getting. Let's get the check."

XX

Rick and Michonne walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. The bill had been a bit pricey of course, but Rick payed like a real man.

"That was really nice." Michonne told her man.

"No problem baby." Rick said, earning a sweet kiss on the lips. Rick kissed his woman back, smiling.

"Get a room!" Rick heard someone shout, causing Michonne to pull away from him quickly.

Rick smirked at the guy and said "Only if you are paying for it."

He and Michonne got into the car, unable to contain their laughs. They drove away. Rick smiled.

"Thank god I won't have to wear that blindfold on the way home... Or will I?" Michonne asked jokingly.

"Haha, I love you. No you don't." Rick replied.

"I love you too."

I'm soo getting laid tonight. Rick thought to himself, his Cheshire Cat grin turning a little wider.

XX

AN: Finale soon! Yes! Can't wait!

Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night!


End file.
